supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Burb goes to a homeless shelter
Transcript takes Jennifer to a homeless shelter in Las Vegas Jennifer: "Why are we here?" see a sign that reads "All electronics must be turned off at all times." Jennifer: "No way am I turning off my electronic goods." Man: "I'm sorry, but rules are rules, ma'am." Jo is talking to a divorced mother of two young sons, Jennifer just listens to the song "Wash Him Off by Marydancin" on her iPhone Man: "Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to turn that off. Our policy does not permit any type of phone on inside this building." Jennifer: "Shut up bozo!" is shocked as she is talking to a mother who lost her infant son to shaken baby syndrome, courtesy of her now ex-boyfriend Aftermath home, Jo screams at Jennifer laughs, finding it funny records this scene and posts it on Jennifer's YouTube account Jo: "Jennifer, how dare you treat the misfortune people that way?!" is away at a church youth group camp Jennifer: "They are pathetic!" angers Jo even more Jo: "They are not, they are more grateful to have each other as a family. One day you will realize that." calls Lucy on her iPhone and snaps at her Jennifer: "As for you Lucy, you'd better come home!" plays the recently posted video laughs saves the recorded video and decides to create a YouTube Poop video with it Windows Movie Maker, for fun finished, Jay posts the video on YouTube as well and plays it begins to laugh looks shocked and unpleased goes to the garage gets a wooden paddle from the garage hears his mom coming, runs to his bedroom, locks the door and hides under the bed goes over to Jay, carries Jay who tries to squirm away, sits on a chair, and places him upon her knee, pulls down his pants and underwear, and begins to spank him with a wooden paddle Jennifer: "THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO CREATE A YOUTUBE POOP VIDEO THAT INVOLVES ME TALKING TO JO TO TRY TO HUMILIATE ME!!! HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?!?! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, YOU HIDEOUS-LOOKING, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING COYOTE!!!!!" Jay: "I just want to make my own movies, is that a bad thing? Please, no more!" covers his bottom with his hands Jennifer: "Young man, you come from a long line of Costco CEO's, and it is not up to you to change it. You will be CEO of Costco when your father and I retire." Jay: "I DON'T CARE ABOUT DORKCO FOR DORKS LIKE YOU!" banishes Jay in his room while Jay: "I AM NOT WORKING FOR YOUR MORON COMPANY! YOUR MOM CAN DO IT INSTEAD OF ME (bleep)!" Jennifer: "NOW YOU STAY IN YOUR ROOM! NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT!" comes out of his room Jay: "Make me you (bleep)ing (bleep), GO SNACK ON SOME CHOCOLATE CHIPS FATTY!!" returns to the computer and deletes Jay's uploaded YouTube video Jennifer: "Just you wait till your father gets home." comes home Jennifer: "Jay tried to humiliate me by creating a YouTube Poop Video that involves me talking to Jo." John: "MAYBE YOU DESERVED IT, JENNIFER!" looks shocked Jennifer: "Who's going to take over Costco when we retire, John? Who's side are you on?" Jo: "Jay said he wanted to make movies when he grew up." Jay: "Yeah!" Jo:"And it was funny." gets out Jennifer's Blackberry Jay: "Now all i can do now is to take your precious Blackberry." drops it on the ground Jay: "And smash it." stomps on Jennifer's Blackberry while laughing John: "Jennifer, Jay is not going to be a Costco CEO, you cannot make things in the whole world to go (angrily) your way all the time." Jennifer: "Are you insane?! Without a Burb family member to run Costco, what will happen to the company when you and I retire?" Category:Homeless Shelter Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts